Newropa
|slots = 1 |connectedresources = }} The First Days First there was a Sith-academy. This academy was build by Darth Cideous, also known as "The Intangible". At the gates of the academy one could read "Power through Superiority". All followers were taught to use every hour of life as efficient as possible, as only perfection and constant self-challenging was viewed as "living". Everything else was just mere functioning and not acceptable. Darth Cideous ruled over his academy with, as one could say, "cruelty". In one of his lectures, however, the master said "I heard that some of you find my methods cruel, or even senseless sadistic. I say: my methods are true love, true mercy. A parent would never abandon its child, would never accept to see its child degenerating due to its lack of self discipline! I teach you how to life life! And how to take it -as an act of pure mercy!". All adepts of the academy belonged to the "Order of the Grey Knight" and studied the Codex of the Grey Knight, which was a reviewed theory of the philosophy of the dark side of the force. Many orthodox Sith would say that Darth Cideous was weak for the fact that he wrote a book promoting a "diluted version of true Sith-teachings", others found the new interpretation of the force intriguing and the academy developed to the Mekka of Dark Jedi who, although unhappy with the Jedi Order, were not prepared to follow the ruthless and pure path of the orthodox Sith teachings. Soon the academy, now having 194 lackeys, presented its first offsprings: 20 Sith warriors. With them Darth Cideous claimed over 36 mile diameter of land and by doing this, proclaimed the new age of the Sith with their own nation: Newropa. The sudden political change stirred up the leaders of many powerful alliances, sending their offers on a daily basis. Darth Cideous was furious when he saw "the weaklings" who offered him peace and resources. Instead accepting the offers he threw them out of the premises of his great nation and his capital Libria Prime, which was located around the academy. Newropeans value technology very high. Technology, self-discipline and independency were seen as the driving forces of power. These values often led to clashes between the citizens, but they all followed the Codex of the Grey Knight, which made them more "civilised" then the average Sith-Marauder. Be a Sith to yourself, a Jedi to your followers and the nightmare of your enemies. Newropa has a closed-borders-policy, reacts to crimes fast and exiles those who are seen as weak. It also is not belonging to a team and remains, as part of a tradition, grey (neutral). The Great Famine The Academy increased its influence rapidly and the industrial, housing and public service complexes that were build around the academy expanded extraordinary. Darth Cideous issued varied decrees that postulated to pay attention to hygiene and adequate sanitary measurements. There were regulations that demanded the population to build themselfes wide floors. Money was provided to secure a high living standard, education and military drill for every adult of the populated area. Nevertheless Newropa was not a welfare organization. Citizens had to pass various tests to be admitted and then had to work hard to satisfy the standard-requirement-doctrine. Only the best were admitted to the academy. Although many regulations secured a stable society a famine occured. Decrees ensured some back-up, but Newropa was too young to successfully support itself. Help from surrounding communes was denied, as they feared a restrengthening of the warmongering Newropeans. Some rumours even state that the famine was a controlled event, made to ensure that only the strongest survive to serve the needs of the academy. The Great Famine brought the rapid expansion of Newropa to a sudden halt. Darth Cideous who secured Newropa an alliance with the New Sith Order (NSO) reevaluated the aims of his academy and nation. He abrogated the alliance and reformed Newropa. Now Libria Prime, the capital of this nation, was officially founded. A sub-alliance was formed under the name "Navarre Nanotechnology Corporation", a supercompany lead by Darth Cideous himself. A new age for Newropa began. It now had 155 Graduates and a total population of 549 fully admitted citizens.